


Hitou Meguri Kakure Yu Mikey

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [23]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, Bathtub Sex, Dirty Talk, Engagement, Established Relationship, First Time, Hentai, Infidelity, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Frank has been taking pictures for the resort and he wants to feature me in an article about it.”Frank pushed past Ray and pulled Mikey into his side with one arm around his waist.”I can see it now.”Frank made an arch with his hand in the air.”Young beautiful host of the resort has everyone drooling over his skills to accommodate their every need.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devastation_Verification_Resurgance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devastation_Verification_Resurgance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hitou Meguri Kakure Yu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350898) by Mary Jane. 



> Congrats to _***Devastation_Verification_Resurgance ***_ for winning one of the places in my two contests. This fic is dedicated to you! ^-^
> 
> There is also an anime reference in here. If anyone finds it, they get have a fic dedicated to them with a ship of their choice added in! Only one winner on this one! Good Luck! ^-^
> 
> Please note the name of his series. This does mean that there is not going to ba a happy ending for Ray. Sorry, but that is just the Way the hentai goes. :(
> 
> I have an appointment tomorrow and I am hoping that the results will pull me a little out of this slump I am in. Wish me luck please.

_I have some exciting news. I got the position that I have been hoping for at the hot spring resort. I am now the newest and youngest host there! I miss you. It has been too long since I saw my fiancé. I hope that you are doing well in your graduate classes. I was wondering if you would come up and see me on spring break. Gee is here with his boyfriend and seeing them together makes me lonely. Please text me if you are able to find the time._

_Love always,_

_Mikey”_

Ray smiled as he read the letter over again. He had of course texted Mikey as soon as he got it. Seeing Mikey would do his a world of good. He was not looking forward to seeing Gerard and that asshole Frank though. A year had gone by since he caught them fucking…but then again, Gerard was never really his was he? He thought that Gerard had feelings for him…

”No, I can’t think about that. I have Mikey now.”

Ray met Mikey three months after the incident. Mikey was Gerard’s older brother, who had been away at college. It was love at first sight and they had been together all summer after that. At Christmas, Ray asked Mikey to marry him when he graduated next year. Mikey happily said yes. Ray was in his last year of graduate school and Mikey was in his junior year. Mikey’s college was local so he was pleased that Mikey was able to get the job at the resort. He was going for business management and this was a great way to gain some experience.

”I can do it for Mikey.”

Ray looked out the window of the train. The sun was shining and the snow was gone. Spring was here and he had been with Mikey for almost a year now. Everything was perfect and nothing could ruin it.

*

*

*

”Ray!”

Ray looked up from the bus schedule he was studying.

”Gerard?”

Gerard looked almost the same, but a bit older. Ray knew he had a birthday coming up in a few weeks. Gerard ran forward and leaped into Ray’s arms.

”Ray! It’s good to see you!”

”You too Gerard.”

”Ray.”

Ray look up and internally growled. Leaning against the wall with his trademark smirk was Frank. The man that had ruined his stay here last year.

”Frank.”

”Don’t you start Frankie! Ray is here to see Mikey and have a good time.”

Gerard crossed his arms and pouted. Frank held his arms up in a defeat gesture.

”Don’t worry baby, I’m not going to do anything, but my job.”

”And what is that?”

Ray looked at Frank, not trusting him one bit.

”Frankie is a photographer for a travel magazine. He is doing an expose on the hot spring featureing Mikey.”

”Really?”

”Yeah and I plan on giving him lots of exposure and opening him up to new experiences…for the resort.”

Ray eyed Frank, but Frank just smiled.

”Come on Ray, Frankie and I are here to pick you up!”

Before he could say anything Gerard grabbed his hand and pulled his towards the parking lot.

*

*

*

”Thank you and please enjoy your stay.”

Mikey bowed to the couple as he handed them their room key.

”Hello and welcome to…”

”Hey Mikey.”

Mikey looked up and his face split into a grin.

”Ray.”

He stepped forward and hugged him.

”I missed you.”

”I missed you too.”

They stood in each other’s embrace for a few moments.

*Ahem*

Ray let go of Mikey to see Frank standing there.

”Oh Frank, you know Ray my…”

”Yeah…we met.”

Ray wanted to slap the smirk off his face.

”Frank has been taking pictures for the resort and he wants to feature me in an article about it.”

Frank pushed past Ray and pulled Mikey into his side with one arm around his waist.

”I can see it now.”

Frank made an arch with his hand in the air.

”Young beautiful host of the resort has everyone drooling over his skills to accommodate their every need.”

Ray growled low.

”Well if you will excuse us, we have an appointment to keep.”

Frank pulls a magazine out of his back pocket.

”Here, you can look at some of my recent work and tell me what you think.”

Frank snapped his fingers.

”Come along Mikey.”

Mikey nodded and kissed Ray’s cheek.

”See you later.”

He hurried off to catch up with Frank. Ray watched them go and headed to his room to settle in.

”Frankie?”

Gerard wandered around looking for his boyfriend. He was trying to remember where he last saw him.

”I know, I’ll go ask Mikey! I’ll bet he’s with Ray!”

Gerard left the courtyard in search of Ray’s room.

*

*

*

”Um…is this really necessary?”

”Sure honey, you saw my other work and how busy those places got from their exposure.”

”Yes, but I didn’t think that the exposure meant me.”

Mikey was blushing as he sat on the edge of one of the large wooden tubs that made the resort unique. Usually this size was for a large gathering, but the resort boasted that each guest got their own. As a perk, Mikey had one in his room as well. Frank had wanted to showcase the vessel and asked Mikey to model in it. He just didn’t expect to be wearing nothing, but a towel.

”Look, we want realism and no one takes a bath in their bathing suit.”

Frank loved the color of Mikey’s skin as it contrasted with the white towels that resort gave them. He had a small one around his waist and nothing else protecting him.

”Besides, you are going to be in the water and no one is going to see below the surface.”

”Well…as long as no one is going to see.”

”Trust me honey.”

Frank took a few pictures of Mikey in the towel sitting on the edge.

”Come on, look like you are enjoying yourself a little.”

Mikey took a breath and tried to relax.

”That’s better, now close your eyes and lean back a bit on your elbows.”

Mikey did and Frank moved closer to get better shots. Mikey was just starting to relax when he felt his towel being tugged at.

”Hey, what are you doing?”

”I’m loosening the material cause it is digging into your stomach and making the lines wrong.”

Frank put his camera down and used both hands. He was in front of Mikey and it made Mikey blush even more. He moved the towel so that his cock was barely covered. He jumped when he felt Frank’s hand on his side.

”See, feel this?”

Frank caress the red indents that were on Mikey’s skin. Mikey shivered.

”This will show up in the photo and I prefer to keep them natural and not do any air brushing.”

He continued to rub the area moving from the side to the front of Mikey’s stomach. Frank leaned in a whispered in Mikey’s ear.

”Don’t you agree the natural is the best…Mikey?”

Mikey shuddered as Frank’s hot breath ghosted the shell.

”Y-Y-Yes.”

Frank smirked and leaned in more. He whispered again and let his tongue just graze his outer ear.

”It makes emotions more believable. Like right now the flush on your skin says that you are slightly embarrassed, but also slightly aroused. The reader will think it is the bath that did it and it will make them want to come more…don’t you want to…come more?”

Mikey gasped. He knew that Frank meant the resort, but the way he said come, it felt like he meant something else. Frank hand grazed the top of his cock and Mikey let out a small moan.

”Perhaps you and more than slightly aroused.”

Frank pulled back and looked at Mikey. There was a light sheen of sweat on his skin and it glistened in the lights of the room.

”You know, you have naturally pouty lips like your brother, but I bet we can plump them up even more.”

Mikey just nodded with half lidded eyes and that was all that Frank needed. He leaned in a kissed him.

* * *

Ray was relaxing when there was knock on his door.

”Come in?”

”Hey Ray!”

Gerard came bouncing in. Ray liked how happy the boy was now and hoped that Frank was treating him right.

”How are you settling in?”

”Oh, alright.”

”That’s good. Hey you haven’t seen Frankie anywhere have you?”

”Not since he was with Mikey. They were going to discuss the article for the resort and take some pictures.”

”Oh…”

”What’s wrong Gerard?”

Gerard flopped down on the bed next to Ray.

”I just hate Frankie’s job. He works with all these good looking guys and girls and I feel like…like they could take him away from me.”

”He would be stupid to allow that, you are great Gerard.”

Gerard smiled at Ray and then hugged him.

”Thanks Ray…um, I’m really sorry about last year. That was really immature of me.”

”It’s alright. I mean it wasn’t like you were really cheating on me. I hadn’t even asked you out.”

”True, but I still felt bad. That’s why I am so happy that you with my brother now. He is a great guy for you.”

”Well I hope he is happy with me too.”

”I think he is.”

Gerard lay on Ray’s chest.

”Can I stay with you till Mikey comes back?’

”Sure kiddo.”

”Ray…I’m not a kid anymore.”

He playfully swatted at Ray and Ray laughed.

*

*

*

”Ah ah ah ah!”

”That’s it Mikey, let the camera see that flushed face of yours full of ecstasy. We want the customers to think that they will feel like this when they take a bath too.”

”B-B-But-t-t-t…”

”Oh yes, it is a nice one and my cock fits so well in it too.”

Mikey closed his eyes and his head fell back as Frank snapped another picture and he thrusted up into Mikey’s ass. Mikey was riding him facing outward and Frank held the camera up high so that he wasn’t in the shot. Well…he did take a few of him and Mikey too. Souvenirs for later to jerk off to or think of as he fucked Gerard.

”Gonna cum for me again honey?”

Frank used his free hand and wrapped it around Mikey’s cock. Mikey cried out and started to thrust up into his fist.

”Man Mikey, you are just as much of a slut as your brother is. Maybe one day I will fuck you together. Let the two of you worship my cock with your mouths. Did you know he has a great cock sucking mouth too?”

”Ah ah, d-don’t talk about Gee th-that way.”

”Oh, but he does and he makes cute noises when I do this.”

Frank sucked on Mikey’s neck and nibbled on his collar bone. Sure enough, it was a hot spot for Mikey too. He mewed at the feeling.

”Yup, just like your brother. I am surprised you were a virgin like him too considering you are much older.”

Frank jerked Mikey faster and faster. Mikey cried out as his orgasm rushed through him and clouded the water. Frank thrusted up a few more times and then moaned as he came deep in Mikey’s ass. He nearly dropped the camera. Mikey panted and fell backwards against Frank. He turned his head and captured his lip in a salty kiss.

”Man honey, these pictues are going to be great when I get them developed. You are really going to go far in this business.”

Frank caressed the boy’s chest lightly up to his neck as he kissed him again.

”I guess that’s two and zero Ray.”


End file.
